


Jump Out and Yell SURPRISE

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blowjobs, Facials, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, SO FLUFFY, Shower Sex, Smut, light section of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: Maknaeline birthdays. Happy and sad and sex





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BEAUTIFUL BABY HYUNGGU I LOVE

Yuto and Wooseok are whispering, somewhere above his head. Hyunggu groans and nuzzles closer to, well, he's not entirely sure which of his boyfriends he's curled into, but the other is pressed against his back so it's not important. He sighs and hums quietly, smiling when both Wooseok and Yuto chuckle. 

 

“Good morning, baby.” Yuto whispers, making Hyunggu smile wider. Wooseok presses a kiss to the back of his neck and it confirms Hyunggu's suspicions - it must be Yuto under him and Wooseok against his back. 

 

“Morning.” Hyunggu mumbles, lifting his head slightly. “What did I miss?”

 

“We were just talking about promotions coming to an end.” Yuto smiles, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Hyunggu's lips. He smiles happily, turning to Wooseok as soon as Yuto pulls back. Wooseok laughs and obliges, kissing him as well. Afterwards, Hyunggu looks at them expectantly until they share a kiss of their own. 

 

“I'm happy. I'm so tired, these days.” Hyunggu pouts. “And hungry.” He adds as his stomach growls. Yuto laughs and shakes his head, sliding out of bed and stretching. 

 

“I think Hongma is making breakfast.” He says. Hyunggu nods and reaches for Yuto, laughing loudly as he's pulled out of bed and into the elder's arms. Wooseok follows them off of the bed, hugging both of them with his long arms. Hyunggu squeals as he's squished between the two, laughing and laying his head on Yuto's shoulder. 

 

“Come on. Let's go eat.” Wooseok smiles, letting go of the elder two and taking their hands. They practically skip down the hallway, giggling and shoving each other as they make their way to the kitchen. 

 

“Hongseok-hyung.” Hyunggu sings as he enters the kitchen, hugging the elder from behind. 

 

“Breakfast is almost done, Hyunggu-ah.” Hongseok chuckles. “Don't worry.” 

 

“Thanks hyung!” Hyunggu kisses Hongseok's cheek, bounding back into the living room to be with his boyfriends again. 

 

“Spoiled.” Yuto mutters as Hyunggu forces his way between himself and Wooseok. Hyunggu grins and leans in for a kiss. 

 

“Uh-huh.” He agrees, nodding. He and Wooseok laugh, shaking their heads at him.

 

“Breakfast!” Hongseok calls and Hyunggu is one of the first people at the table, second only to Changgu, though he lets Hyunggu eat first anyway. 

 

“So, your birthdays are coming up.” Jinho brings up over breakfast. Yuto hums and Wooseok nods, Hyunggu grinning giddily. “Any plans?” 

 

“Just to be together.” Yuto smiles, winking at Wooseok. Hyunggu frowns and tilts his head at the elder. 

 

“That's it?” 

 

“Well, we might have  _ something _ planned.” He bites his lip, looking at Wooseok again. The youngest chuckles and shakes his head. 

 

“Don't worry, Hyunggu.” He whispers, kissing his cheek. 

 

“Hyung to you!” He scolds, shoving Wooseok's shoulder. The other eight members laugh at Wooseok's face, Hyunggu even cracking a smile. 

 

“Sorry,  _ hyung _ .” Wooseok laughs, ruffling Hyunggu's hair. The elder shoves him off, going back to eating. Yuto smiles fondly at the two younger boys, wrapping his arm around Hyunggu's shoulders.

 

“So what's the plan?” Hyunggu asks in the car, looking between Yuto and Wooseok. The two share a look, smiling down at Hyunggu. “Oh. I don't get to know?”

 

“It's a surprise.” Yuto leans down for a gentle kiss. 

 

“Hey.” Jinho scolds lightly. “Make up will kill us all if you wreck him before a show.  _ Again _ .” He narrows his eyes. 

 

“It was Wooseok last time!” Yuto pouts. 

 

“Oh sure, blame the maknae.” Wooseok rolls his eyes. 

 

“It was you the first two.” Jinho raises his eyebrows and Yuto blushes, turning away. He can't protest, because it's true. 

 

“But Hyunggu-”

 

“No buts.” Hwitaek says, turning around as well. “We have the performance, then-”

 

“Yes, hyung. We were briefed of the schedule too.” Yuto interrupts. Hwitaek narrows his eyes but Hyunggu pouts at him, making him sigh.

 

“Just be careful.”

 

“Tell that to your hickey.” Wooseok gently taps the side of his own neck, making Hwitaek frown as he turns to Jinho questioningly. Hyojong turns away from him guiltily as Jinho nods, hiding his laugh with his hand as Hwitaek turns to Hyojong and hits him on the arm.

 

“Hyung!” Hyojong pouts. 

 

“Thanks for that. Now hyung is going to be in a bad mood.” Hyunggu pouts at Wooseok. 

 

“Sorry, hyung.” Wooseok chuckles, kissing Wooseok's forehead. Hyunggu makes a face and waves him off. 

 

“I was kidding, this morning. Don't call me hyung.” 

 

“Well, hyung is already in your name…” Wooseok reasons. Hyunggu sighs and shakes his head, looking at his older boyfriend. 

 

“Can I hit him?”

 

“Probably shouldn't.” Yuto pouts back at Hyunggu, making him deepen his pout. 

 

“So, what do I wear for these so called ‘surprise plans’ I'm not allowed to know of?” 

 

“Preferably nothing.” Wooseok mutters, Yuto smacking the back of his head. 

 

“ _ Oh _ .” Hyunggu says, looking between the two. “It's like that.” 

 

“Pabo.” He hisses at Wooseok. “Yeah. It's like that.” He smiles at Hyunggu, brushing his hair out of his face. 

 

“When?” Hyunggu asks, suddenly excited. 

 

“We'll keep that a surprise, baby.” Yuto chuckles. 

 

“But-”

 

“We're here!” Hwitaek announces, Hyojong cradling his arm to his chest as they climb out. 

 

“Sorry hyung.” Wooseok whispers to him when they get out. He waves it off with one hand, the other falling limp at his side. Hyunggu sidles up beside him, Yuto taking Hyunggu's other side as they walk into the building. 

 

\----

 

“Hyunggu-ah.” Yuto says softly, leading Hyunggu to the living room. The younger whines sleepily and rubs his eyes, stumbling along after Yuto. 

 

“Alright everyone.” Hwitaek sighs once they're seated on the couch. “I hate to say this, but we are going to be filming all day on Hyunggu-ah’s birthday-” Hyunggu whines, perking up.

 

“All day?”

 

“Unfortunately.” Hwitaek sighs. 

 

“Why don't we have a little party the day before, then?” Hyojong suggests. 

 

“My birthday?” Hyunggu deflates again, tears welling up in his eyes. Yuto looks up at Hwitaek and pouts, pulling Hyunggu close to him. 

 

“I'm sorry, baby. You know we don't make the rules.” He shares a guilty look with Wooseok, sighing softly. 

 

“It's okay.” Hyunggu hiccups. “I'm just tired emotional. I'll be fine.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Yuto asks, rubbing his arm. Wooseok gently rubs his back, kissing his shoulder. 

 

“Yeah. Can I go back to bed?” Hyunggu rubs at his wet eyes. 

 

“Yeah. Want me to come?” Yuto asks. 

 

“No.” Hyunggu shakes his head, getting up and making his way back to his bedroom. 

 

The next day is Yuto's birthday, and they spend it in the practice room before making their way home, getting off early and immediately heading out. Hyunggu clings close to Yuto the whole night, keeping by his side at all times. 

 

“Are you coming pee with me?” Yuto asks with a chuckle. Hyunggu sighs and shakes his head, letting go of the elder and immediately seeking out his younger boyfriend. 

 

“Yuto get tired of you?” He jokes, easily pulling Hyunggu into his lap. Hyunggu glares and nestles against him, curling up as small as possible. 

 

“I'm just upset, is all.” 

 

“Why?”

 

“We get his birthday off, but we're spending mine working.  _ All day _ .” Hyunggu sniffles. “i wouldn't mind if it was a little, but  _ all day _ .” 

 

“And you haven't told him because you don't want to ruin his day?” Wooseok asks. 

 

“Exactly.” Hyunggu sighs, taking Wooseok's hand and placing them palm to palm, his hand immediately encompassed in Wooseok's much larger one. 

 

“It's okay, baby.” Wooseok smiles, squeezing Hyunggu’s hand. “What do you say we give Yuto a little gift later, huh?”

 

“Yeah. Okay.” Hyunggu smiles. 

 

“Don't worry, okay? We'll have a party Thursday instead.” 

 

“Okay.” Hyunggu nods at Wooseok. The younger smiles and leans in for a kiss, cupping his chin lightly. 

 

“Hey.” Yuto bends over them on the couch, breaking their kiss. “I'm sorry.” He whispers to Hyunggu. 

 

“It's okay.” Hyunggu smiles, pulling Yuto in for a kiss. 

 

~

 

“Thank you.” Yuto chuckles, carding a hand through Hyunggu's hair as Wooseok cleans him up. “Both of you.” He smiles at Wooseok. “I'm sorry we have to work on your birthday, baby.” He says to Hyunggu. “But at least we all get to party together, right?” 

 

“I guess…” Hyunggu sighs. 

 

“What?” Wooseok asks, climbing into bed behind Hyunggu. 

 

“I was hoping  _ we _ could celebrate. Just us three.” He mumbles, blushing. 

 

“Oh.” Wooseok pouts.

 

“When do I get my surprise? Since we're busy on my birthday.” 

 

“Well, we could always wait until Wooseok's.” Yuto teases, making Hyunggu whine. “We'll see. Get some sleep, for now. Three more days and you'll be nineteen.” Yuto smiles. 

 

\----

 

The members start shoving gifts at Hyunggu as soon as they're done with cake, making him laugh. He opens each of them carefully, throwing the condoms included in Changgu's gift back at him with the promise that they have enough. The lube, though, he keeps, refusing to meet Changgu's eyes the rest of the night. 

 

Hyunggu spends the rest of his party on the couch, playing video games with Shinwon and Changgu while Wooseok draws patterns on his thighs from his position behind and under him. Shinwon screams when Hyunggu kills him, turning to glare at them from the floor. 

 

“I know you did this.” He says to Wooseok. The youngest shrugs innocently, making Shinwon narrow his eyes further. Yuto laughs from his spot at the side of his two younger boyfriends where he's got his arm hooked through Hyunggu's and his head on his shoulder, whispering game secrets in his ear. Wooseok gently pets the top of Yuto's head, scratching his scalp. He hums quietly, rubbing his head on Hyunggu's shoulder and pushing into Wooseok's touch.

 

“Stop cheating!” Changgu whines when Hyunggu kills him, winning the game. Hyunggu laughs, high fiving both Yuto and Wooseok. 

 

“Just because your boyfriends are fucking addicted to this game doesn't mean you get to cheat.” Shinwon narrows his eyes again. Hyunggu smiles and winks, making him sigh. “Only because it's your party.” He says, turning back around. “Round two.” He says, starting a new game. Wooseok hooks his chin over Hyunggu's other shoulder, kissing his cheek as he rests his hand on his thigh. Hyunggu looks down as the match starts, brushing it off in favor of focusing on the game. 

 

He jumps when he feels a hand on his other thigh, mirroring Wooseok's. 

 

“Hyung.” He mutters to Yuto, shoving his hand away and trying to focus back on the game. Yuto hums and drapes his hand over Hyunggu's knee instead. They don't bother him anymore, letting him play. 

 

He manages to to kill Shinwon - which isn't much of a feat, but Hyunggu isn't much of a gamer so he's proud. His happiness is short lived, Changgu killing him moments later but it doesn't matter. He relaxes against Wooseok, leaning his head back and smiling at him. Wooseok smiles back and kisses him softly, fingers starting to draw patterns on the inside of Hyunggu's thigh. Another hand joins on this other thigh,making him whine softly as he pulls away. 

 

“Give up your remote if you're going to be gross.” Shinwon pouts. Hyunggu sighs and sits up, shifting in Wooseok's lap. 

 

“I'm good.” He smiles. Yanan sits next to Changgu on the floor, leaning into him and turning his controller on. Hyunggu gets killed easily, Yuto making him drop his controller when he cups his hand over his crotch. 

 

“Room?” Wooseok whispers. Yuto laughs and shakes his head. 

 

“No.” He looks at the clock. 

 

“Come on, you guys.” Hwitaek says. “We have an early morning tomorrow. Get to bed.” Hyunggu pouts but climbs off of Wooseok's lap, walking with his boyfriends to the room. They all climb into bed after getting rid of their shirts and pants, Hyunggu between the other two. 

 

“Night, baby.” Yuto whispers. 

 

“Get some good sleep.” Wooseok chuckles. “Busy day tomorrow.” 

 

\----

 

When Hyunggu wakes up, he's alone and the sun is streaming through the window, making him gasp and shoot up. He checks the time and scrambles downstairs - still in nothing but his boxers - only to find Yuto and Wooseok - worryingly - in the kitchen. 

 

“Oh, hey baby.” Yuto smiles. 

 

“Aren't we supposed to be somewhere!? It's noon!” Hyunggu shouts. The other two chuckle, shutting the stove off and moving the eggs to a plate before walking towards Hyunggu. 

 

“Surprise.” Yuto whispers as he leans down for a kiss. “Happy birthday, baby.” 

 

“Wha-” Hyunggu stares at them, mouth open. Wooseok laughs and presses his own kiss to Hyunggu's lips.

 

“Happy birthday.” He mumbles. Hyunggu stares before hitting both of their chests. 

 

“You assholes!” He shouts. “I was so sad! I thought we had to work!” He glares at them as they break into giggles. 

 

“We just wanted to surprise you.” Wooseok says, taking Hyunggu's hand. 

 

“Well, consider me surprised.” Hyunggu huffs, turning away from them. 

 

“You aren't mad at us.” Yuto says softly. “We made you breakfast and you love us even though we lied to you.” Hyunggu turns at the mention of breakfast. 

 

“Was everyone in on this?”

 

“Yes.” Yuto nods. 

 

“It was Jinho-hyung’s idea.” Wooseok nods as well, smiling. 

 

“It was a way to give everyone time to celebrate with you, while still giving us alone time for your birthday.” Yuto explains. “ _ And _ we wanted to surprise you.” 

 

“Does this mean I get my surprise then?” 

 

“Yes, baby. You get your surprise.” Yuto laughs. Hyunggu squeals and hugs both of his boyfriends. 

 

“Wait.” He pulls back. “Where is everyone?” 

 

“We have the whole day off, so they went to the movies and then they're spending the day out.” 

 

“For us?” 

 

“For you.” Wooseok laughs, shaking his head. “You know they wouldn't do anything like this for us.” 

 

“It's true.” Yuto chuckles. “Let's eat, okay? Then we can shower.”

 

“When do I get my not-so-surprise-surprise?” Hyunggu asks. 

 

“Later. We'll surprise you.” Yuto laughs. Hyunggu whines, pouting up at his boyfriends. “Come on. We have to hold on to  _ some _ of the surprise.” 

 

“Okay.” Hyunggu sighs, sitting at the table. 

 

They head the the bathroom after they eat, stripping each other before stepping in. They spend longer in after washing, kissing and touching. Yuto leans down and attaches his mouth to Hyunggu's collarbone, Wooseok holding the elder's hips gently and kissing at the back of his neck. He leans his head back when Wooseok moves to the side of his neck, panting slightly by the time Yuto falls to his knees in front of him. 

 

“Already this worked up, baby?” 

 

“I've been half-hard since you guys started touching me last night.” Hyunggu admits, carding a hand through Yuto's hair. The elder takes him into his mouth without using his hands at all and Hyunggu finds himself glad he has Wooseok to lean back on because his knees already feel weak just from Yuto gently sucking on the head of his cock. Wooseok chuckles and wraps his arms around Hyunggu's waist, holding him steady. 

 

“Fuck my mouth.” Yuto whispers. 

 

“We have a show tomorrow.”

 

“I said my mouth, not my throat.” Yuto chuckles. “I'll be fine. It's your birthday.” He smiles. Hyunggu nods, tangling a hand in Yuto's hair and easing his hips forward. He can feel when Yuto's throat resists his cock and pulls back, looking down.

 

“He's good.” Wooseok whispers in his ear. Hyunggu chuckles and nods, breathing heavily and shallowly thrusting his cock into the elder's mouth. Yuto tightens his lips and hollows his cheeks, sucking as Hyunggu moves. 

 

“Oh,  _ hyung _ .” Hyunggu whines. Yuto looks up at him and Wooseok slips a finger between his cheeks, pressing gently on his hole without pressing in. “Oh, I'm so close.”

 

“Then cum for us, baby.” Wooseok whispers in his ear, hearing the younger call him baby sending him over the edge all too quickly. 

 

“That was fast.” Yuto chuckles, standing up.

 

“Because-” Yuto shushes him with a kiss, stroking his cheek. 

 

“It's okay. You can recover.” He smiles, shutting the water off and pulling the curtain back. “Let's get to the room.” 

 

“Okay.” Hyunggu dries off and makes his way to the room, completely naked because it's just them home. Instead of getting dressed, he just flops onto the bed and curls up, hugging Yuto's pillow to his chest. Wooseok kneels behind him and gently palms his ass, making him sigh happily. 

 

“Go ahead.” Hyunggu hears Yuto mumble and he braces himself, feeling his cheeks part and cold air being blown against his hole. He shivers and moans quietly as a warm tongue presses against his hole, contradicting the cold air. Yuto is mumbling - probably in Wooseok's ear - and the quiet rumble of his voice turns Hyunggu on even more, fully hard by the time Wooseok pulls away. 

 

“Hyunggu-ah.” Yuto whispers in his ear, stroking his hair gently. Hyunggu hums in response, letting his eyes slip shut. He feels wet fingers prod at his entrance, carefully slipping in and probing around. 

 

“Hyung.” Hyunggu smiles, eyes still shut. Wooseok slips a second finger in, stretching it and pressing down on his prostate. 

 

“Who do you want to fuck you, baby?” Yuto asks, still gently petting him. 

 

“Wooseok-ah.” Hyunggu decides after a moment, rubbing his hips against the bed. 

 

“Okay.” Wooseok slips a third finger in, more worried about stretching him than pressing on his prostate. 

 

“Are you good?” Yuto asks. Hyunggu nods and opens his eyes, turning his head toward Yuto and coming face-to-face with his hard cock. The elder's free hand is stroking himself lightly, the other still on Hyunggu's head. Hyunggu pushes up on his elbows and reaches for Yuto's cock, gently touching the head and smearing the precum around. He presses gently on the slit, grinning when Yuto starts breathing heavier. 

 

“Ready?” Wooseok asks from behind him. 

 

“Yeah, Wooseok-ah.” Hyunggu smiles, sucking the precum from his fingers. Yuto groans and shakes his head, looking up to watch Wooseok lift Hyunggu's hips and push into him. Hyunggu groans around his fingers, pulling them out and pushing up onto his hands from his elbows. “I want-” he reaches for Yuto's cock again, making him chuckle. He shifts to in front of the younger, gently scratching his scalp. Hyunggu sighs happily and takes the head into his mouth, sucking hard. Wooseok thrusts into him hard, forcing him forward onto Yuto's dick and making him choke. 

 

“Easy, Seok.” Yuto says, gently rubbing Hyunggu's back. 

 

“Sorry.” Wooseok mumbles, leaning forward to link his fingers with Yuto's. He eases himself into Hyunggu instead, thrusting quickly but shallowly. Hyunggu moans around Yuto's cock and swallows when the head hits the back of his throat, making his hand tighten in his hair. 

 

“You close baby? Because I am.” Yuto chuckles. Hyunggu whines and nods slightly, Wooseok grunting behind him. After cumming, Wooseok reaches around and jerks him off, Yuto pulling him off of his cock to cum on his face. Hyunggu whines high in his throat, tasting Yuto’s seed on his lips and feeling Wooseok's inside of him. Yuto wipes the majority of his cum from Hyunggu's face with tissues before Wooseok hands him a cloth wet with warm water. He gently wipes away the rest of the cum before handing the rag back and letting the younger clean his thighs. Yuto carefully moves Hyunggu onto the edge of the bed, Wooseok lifting him so Yuto can remove the sheets. Once set back down, Hyunggu pulls the blanket tightly around himself and closes his eyes, easily falling to sleep. Yuto climbs over him and slides under the covers, slipping an arm underneath him and laying his head in his shoulder. Wooseok mirrors his position, kissing Hyunggu's forehead. 

 

“When do you think hyungs will be back?” Wooseok asks. Yuto shrugs and looks at the clock. 

 

“It's two. They left at eleven.” Yuto grabs his phone and checks it, opening his thread with Hwitaek and seeing nothing. “I dunno. They said they'll text.” Yuto smiles. “It depends on how long Hyunggu-ah sleeps.” 

 

“Okay.” Wooseok smiles, settling back down next to Hyunggu.

 

\----

 

“Hey. Seok-ah. Yuto.” A voice whispers, making Yuto groan quietly as he lifts his head. “Hey. Manager wants to take us to eat, for Hyunggu-ah’s birthday.” Hwitaek smiles. “So get dressed.” 

 

“Can we clean the cum off my face first?” Hyunggu asks, voice rough. Hwitaek huffs and shakes his head. 

 

“I swear to God if you ruined his voice, I'm going to kill you both.” 

 

“Go, hyung!” Wooseok whines. Hwitaek narrows his eyes at them before leaving, making Hyunggu giggle. Yuto laughs and kisses the side of Hyunggu's head, rubbing his back.

 

“How do you feel?” He asks. 

 

“Just a little sore.” Hyunggu smiles as he rolls over and stretches. 

 

“Where?”

 

“My ass. My throat feels fine.” 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I'm sure, hyung.” Hyunggu laughs, pulling You down for a kiss. He turns and plants one on Wooseok's lips as well, making him groan. 

 

“Come on. Let's get cleaned up and dressed.” Yuto climbs over both of his younger boyfriends and stretches, smiling at them. He pulls Wooseok out of bed and onto the floor, accidentally making him bring Hyunggu with him. The smaller boy squeals, making the taller two laugh. 

 

“Sorry.” They apologize at the same time, kissing each of Hyunggu's cheeks. Yuto helps him up before helping Wooseok, giggling when Hyunggu squeaks. 

 

“There's cum in my eyebrows!” He exclaims. Yuto laughs and pulls him close, kissing his cheek. 

 

“I'm sorry.” He smiles apologetically, tilting his head cutely. Hyunggu sighs and shakes his head. 

 

“Please get it.” He whines. 

 

“Okay. Let me get clothes on and a cloth. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” Hyunggu nods. 

 

~

 

“Oh, Hyunggu, are your eyebrows peeling?” Jinho reaches over to touch them, Hwitaek and Yuto shouting ‘no!’ as Wooseok grabs his wrist. 

 

“Hyung.” He says in a warning tone.” Jinho frowns then realizes, yanking his hand back.

 

“Oh.” He turns to Hwitaek, the younger making a face as Hyunggu pouts at Yuto. 

 

“I did my best.” He shrugs. The younger sighs, reaching forward and pulling more food onto his plate. 

 

“It's okay. Only we know, anyway.” 

 

“Okay.” Yuto smiles, following Hyunggu's lead. 

 

After dinner, their manager ushers them home, ignoring their complaints and shoving them home anyway. Jinho joins Hongseok as he heads for the gym, Hyojong recruiting Changgu and Shinwon to join him in the practice room as Hwitaek and Yanan head for the vocal room. Hyunggu looks to Yuto and Wooseok, both of them laughing. 

 

“Wanna take a bath?” Yuto asks. “We can finish getting the cum out of your eyebrows.” 

 

“We all won't fit.” 

 

“You bathe, we'll sit with you.” Wooseok smiles. 

 

“Okay.” Hyunggu nods, making his way to the bathroom. He strips on the way, Yuto and Wooseok picking his clothes up as they walk behind him. He slides into the bath once the water is the right temperature, looking up as the taller two kneel next to the bath. “You know, it's still my birthday.” He says. 

 

“It is.” Wooseok raises an eyebrow. 

 

“And so far, I've gotten really great gifts.” 

 

“What do you want, Hyunggu-ah?” Yuto sighs, smiling fondly anyway. 

 

“Can I fuck you?” Hyunggu asks quickly, taking Yuto's hand. Yuto seems taken aback, eyes wide. While not  _ new  _ \- they’ve been dating too long to not have been fucked by each other - the request is  _ uncommon _ , Hyunggu usually preferring to be fucked than the other way around.  

 

“If you want.” Yuto shrugs. Hyunggu nods and smiles widely at him, looking at Wooseok. 

 

“Can I be in charge?” He asks. 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah. I might not be a great dom but I can try.”

 

“I'm not worried about how good you are at being a dom. I'm worried that you're an amazing sub. Are you going to slip?” Yuto asks, gently squeezing Hyunggu's hand. 

 

“I'll be fine. I'll tell you if I think I'm slipping.” 

 

“Okay.” Yuto smiles. 

 

“Stretch him for me?” Hyunggu tilts his head at Wooseok, blinking sweetly at him. Wooseok smiles and nods, getting up and getting the lube from their bedroom. 

 

“Are we doing it in here?” 

 

“Hmm.” Hyunggu thinks about it. “No. We should go to the room.” 

 

“Do you want to finish your bath?”

 

“We showered this morning.” Hyunggu shrugs, standing up. “Bath, finished.”  

 

“Seriously?” Wooseok asks as he comes back in. Hyunggu laughs and grabs his towel, drying off before hugging Wooseok. 

 

“I changed my mind.” 

 

“About what?” Yuto asks, scooping Hyunggu up and carrying him to the bedroom. 

 

“I still wanna fuck you, but I don't wanna be in charge.” Hyunggu says, rubbing Yuto's shoulder. 

 

“Okay. What do you want, then?” 

 

“I want to fuck you. I just said that.” Hyunggu laughs as he's dropped onto the bed. 

 

“Okay.” Yuto chuckles, pulling Wooseok close and kissing him. He crawls onto the bed after stripping and lays next to Hyunggu, looking up at Wooseok expectantly. The youngest shakes his head with a laugh, climbing over him and slicking up his fingers. He gently presses the first one in, Yuto tensing and hissing. “Okay. I'm okay.” He sighs, relaxing and letting Wooseok push his finger in. Hyunggu curls into his side, reaching down to gently tug at his cock. He plays with the head with his fingers, pressing on the slit and spreading the precum around. Yuto groans softly, leaning in and kissing Hyunggu softly. 

 

It doesn't take much longer to stretch Yuto, teasing him with squeezes to the head of his cock and brushes against his prostate. 

 

“Come on.” Yuto shoves Wooseok away. He laughs and moves as Hyunggu takes his spot, pushing Yuto's legs up. 

 

“Ready?” 

 

“Yeah.” Yuto smiles, taking Wooseok's hand as he reaches for his cock. “Don't.” He shakes his head. Wooseok nods and kisses him instead, swallowing his whine as Hyunggu pushes in. “Oh, shit.” He moans, hand shaking as he shoves Wooseok away. 

 

“It's been so long since you got fucked, huh?” Wooseok asks, stroking Yuto's chest. 

 

“Yeah.” Yuto wheezes, looking down at Hyunggu. 

 

“Sorry, hyung.” He smiles sweetly, stroking Yuto's thighs. 

 

“Come on, move.” Yuto says, kicking Hyunggu. The younger nods, pulling out and carefully pushing back in. Wooseok kisses Yuto again and the elder strokes his cock, moaning high in his throat when Hyunggu slams into him. 

 

“Fuck, hyung, you feel so good.” Hyunggu whines, digging his nails into Yuto's thighs. The eldest laughs, throwing his head back as Hyunggu hits his prostate. “How do you wanna cum?” He asks, thrusting even harder. 

 

“Like this.” Yuto says. Hyunggu nods, lacing his fingers through Yuto's and pinning his hand to the bed as he leans over him. 

 

“Like this?” Hyunggu's eyes glint. “Gonna cum for me?” He tilts his head. “You always did like being fucked. You like it when Wooseokkie fucks you with his big cock, huh?” 

 

“ _ Yes _ .” Yuto whines, pushing down and meeting Hyunggu's thrusts. “I'm close.” 

 

“Me too.” Hyunggu pants, thrusts turning sloppy. It only takes three more thrusts before Yuto is shooting cum up his own chest, Hyunggu's hips stuttering as he cums inside of him. Wooseok grunts and they both turn to look as he taps his cock against Yuto's lips and cums in his mouth, groaning softly. Hyunggu sighs, smiling at them. He pulls out and lays beside them, closing his eyes.

 

“Happy birthday, baby.” Yuto says, linking his fingers through Hyunggu's over Wooseok. Hyunggu giggles and nods. 

 

“Thank you.” He hums, turning to look at them. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” Wooseok and Yuto echo, smiling widely. Hyunggu watches as Wooseok gets up and starts wiping the cum off of Yuto, carefully wiping his thighs and hole. The elder whines and kicks at him, rolling over into Hyunggu's hold. Wooseok sighs and crawls into bed behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist after pulling the blankets over them both. 

 

“Happy birthday, baby.” He smiles at Hyunggu.

 

“Thank you.” Hyunggu giggles, nuzzling into Yuto's hair and sighing softly. 

 

\----

 

“Wooseokkie!” Hyojong launches himself at Wooseok as soon as he comes downstairs, knocking the maknae over. “You're so old!” He squeals. Wooseok grunts, uncomfortable beneath the elder. Yuto and Hyunggu chuckle, watching Hyojong stand and help Wooseok up. 

 

“Happy birthday, maknae.” Hwitaek laughs, ruffling Wooseok's hair and dragging Hyojong away. Wooseok smiles and continues on his way to the kitchen, getting attacked by Shinwon and Hongseok while Yanan pats his head and tells him happy birthday and Jinho pats his shoulder and says the same. When he finally makes his way to the kitchen, Hyunggu and Yuto hug him, kissing each of his cheeks. Wooseok shoves them away, still reeling from the morning blow/rimjob he got as a present. 

 

“Love you, maknae.” Hyunggu whispers, nuzzling against his neck. 

 

“I love you too.” Yuto adds. Wooseok smiles proudly, hugging both of them back. 

 

“I love you both too.” He kisses each of them. 

 

“Happy birthday.” Yuto smiles. 

 

“Happy birthday.” Hyunggu echoes. 

 

“Thank you.” Wooseok sighs, relaxing into the hold of both of his older boyfriends.


End file.
